Beyblade School : deel 8
Na een lange zoektocht hebben Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Nile, de Star Girls en de Perfs Brittany gevonden, in het park. " Volgens mij heb jij heel wat uit te leggen!" Zegt Gingka boos. Elina geeft haar broer een stomp tegen zijn schouder. " Gingka! Doe niet zo bot!" Ze went zich tot Brittany, " gaat het een beetje?" " Elina? Het spijt me zo! Ik deed zo vervelend tegen jullie. Dat hebben jullie echt niet verdient, jullie waren geweldig! Het is alleen... Ik wilde zo graag de wedstrijd winnen, en toen ik jullie zo zag, werd ik helemaal gek. Jullie waren zo goed! En ik had nog wel zo mijn best gedaan. Het spijt me echt!" " Het is al goed. We zijn blij dat je in orde bent. Maar hoe wist je eigenlijk van de wedstrijd af? Wij hadden er niets over gehoord!" "ik... Ik heb jou vader en de andere leraren afgeluisterd. Dat had ik niet moeten doen... Het spijt me echt heel, heel erg!" " Het geeft niet. Maar we moeten wel snel weer terug naar school, voordat mijn vader merkt dat we weg zijn. Gelukkig is het feest nog bezig. We glippen in groepjes naar binnen." ze komen zonder problemen binnen, en Ryo heeft niets in de gaten.de rest van het feest zijn ze allemaal heel stil. De feeststemming van tijdens het optreden zijn ze allang weer kwijt. Na het feest lopen Kyoya en Elina samen naar huis. Gingka brengt Celia naar huis. " Je geeft echt heel veel om je familie, hè." Elina knikt. "Ja, ze zijn echt heel belangrijk voor me. Maar nu ik erover nadenk... Hoe zit het eigenlijk met jouw familie?" Kyoya blijft staan, en kijkt omhoog, naar de maan. "mijn familie... Dat is een lang verhaal. Ik heb een broertje, Kakeru, en ik had een zus, Katara. En mijn ouders... Toen ik nog heel klein was was er een lawine in het dorp waar ik vandaan kom, waardoor mijn moeder en zus zijn overleden. Het laatste wat ik me van Katara herinner, is dat ze Leone naar me toe schoot en schreeuwde dat hij nu van mij was. Toen werd ze bedolven onder de stenen. Daarna ben ik uit Afrika weggegaan en hierheen gekomen. Kakeru en mijn vader zijn daar nog. Ik denk dat ik ze overeen paar jaar opzoek, als ik die irritante broer van jou eindelijk verslagen heb." Hij loopt weer door. Dan staat hij plotseling stil, draait zich om, en zoent Elina. Als Elina thuiskomt is Gingka er al. "Gaat het?" Vraagt hij bezorgt, als hij Elina's verwarde gezicht ziet, " dit heeft iets met Kyoya te maken, of niet soms?" Elina knikt. " hij heeft me over zijn familie verteld." Zegt ze, en ze verteld Gingka het hele verhaal. " zeg er maar niets over tegen hem. Ik denk niet dat hij daar blij mee is." "oké." even is het stil. Dan zegt Elina: "waarom zou papa ons niets verteld hebben over de wedstrijd?" "Ik denk dat hij niet wilde dat je nog meer moeite ging doen, je had het al zo druk. Daarom heeft hij vast niemand iets verteld. En daarnaast "Phoenix" verteld wel vaker iets niet, als hij dekt dat dat beter voor ons is." "Maar meestal heeft hij daar achteraf gezien wel gelijk in gehad. Zo zal het nu ook wel zijn." het is weer een tijdje stil. "hoe was het met Celia?" Vraagt Elina dan. "het was gezellig. We zijn eerst nog iets gaan drinken en daarna heb ik haar thuis gebracht." "Ah, wat romantisch!" Gingka geeft zijn zus een stomp. " Elina! Ik vind haar niet leuk, weet je nog? We zijn alleen maar vrienden." " Rustig maar, het was maar een grapje." Zegt Elina lachend. weer wordt het stil. "trouwens, je zong geweldig, nog beter als bij de repetities." Zegt Gingka opeens. " Dankje. Jij was anders ook niet slecht hoor." " Niet slecht?" " Oké, je was fantastisch. Nu blij?" " Ja, eigenlijk wel, ja." "We moeten morgen wel weer aan de slag, als we voor kerstmis al die nieuwe liedjes willen leren." Gingka knikt. "misschien is het beter als we gaan slapen. We moeten morgen weer vroeg op school zijn voor de repetitie." " Oké. Welterusten dan maar." "Welterusten." Categorie:Beyblade school Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Beyblade school: hoofdstukken